Ma maléfique bénédiction
by Dadetine
Summary: Il se promène, il se fait interpeler, provoquer, le combat est lancé. Il gagne, il perd, et parfois, il est aux portes de la mort. Mais elle est là, toujours, et elle le sauve, cette femme si mystérieuse... Alors, juste pour la voir, il se promène à nouveau. (UA)


_Ceci est un OS écrit suite à une commande. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'intrigue et au final, il est vraiment long. Je vous préviens que j'ai imaginé quelque chose de spéciale, ne m'en voulez pas. Je crois que j'ai écrit un OS encore plus bizarre, même plusieurs, vous pouvez allez regarder. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

• **MA MALÉFIQUE BÉNÉDICTION** •

• • •

 **« Prépare-toi à saigner. »**

Cette phrase, il l'entendait tellement qu'il s'y était habitué. Tout était prétexte pour se battre ici. Un territoire, une vengeance, de la jalousie, une démonstration de puissance... absolument tout. Ce soir-là, il s'agissait d'une simple envie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son frère à l'Akatsuki, le bar qu'il tenait, il fut projeté contre les voitures d'un parking, déclenchant les alarmes de sécurité. C'est quand il se releva sans trop de difficulté que cette phrase fut prononcée par un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête. Il reconnut un de ces nombreux chiens appelé Zaku. Ses yeux cernés lorgnaient sur sa montre. Il tiqua quand il se rendit compte de son erreur : ne jamais porter d'objet brillant, qui n'était ni neutre, ni terne mais une potentielle preuve de richesse. De nouveau debout, il attendait que son agresseur lance la prochaine attaque. Mais il trouva qu'il était plutôt bavard.

 **« Il dira quoi ton frère quand il trouvera un Sasuke bon à jeter aux ordures ? »**

C'était sa manière de dire qu'il le battrait presqu'à mort. Il partit dans un petit ricanement hautain mais étouffa un cri de douleur quand Sasuke lui donna un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, Zaku recula à petit pas pour le plaisir de Sasuke, prêt à le battre à plate couture. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que ce lâche de Zaku eût amené avec lui une dizaine de subalternes.

 **« T'es mort, p'tit Uchiwa. »**

Trois du groupe s'avancèrent devant Zaku, sortant de leur poche une petite lame. N'ayant que ses poings pour se défendre, Sasuke savait qu'il allait devoir improviser avec prudence. Il croisa le regard de celui qu'il estimait le plus faible et la lutte débuta.

Durant les premiers instants, le Uchiwa s'en sortit plutôt bien. Il esquivait les coups tranchants qu'on tentait de lui porter de devant, de gauche et de droite. Il était sur la défensive mais savait qu'il allait devoir passer à l'attaque bientôt s'il ne voulait pas y passer. Se mouvant avec agilité, Sasuke parait et portait des petites entailles à ses assaillants avec une lame qu'il avait réussi à voler. Mais durant quelques secondes, il oublia de garder Zaku dans son champ de vision et c'est ce qui lui fut fatal.

Le chef des brigands en avait profité pour se glisser dans son dos. Alors que Sasuke l'avait senti, il était obligé de parer une attaque d'un autre. Il réussit à le mettre hors combat en lui crevant un œil. Puis, se faufilant derrière le second attaquant, il pu prendre le contrôle de son bras en maintenant sous sa jugulaire gauche sa lame tout en gardant un œil sur Zaku. Mais il sentit une terrible douleur se répandre dans son dos avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de proférer sa menace de tuer son otage. Il s'agissait du troisième homme qui l'avait poignardé au niveau de l'épaule droite, épaule qui lui permettait de maintenir sa lame contre le cou de l'ennemi. La douleur lui avait fait lâcher l'arme mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Cela ne sembla pas suffire aux hommes puisqu'au lieu de lui voler sa montre et de partir, ils lui donnèrent un coup de barre métallique à l'arrière des genoux afin de le faire tomber au sol. Ne pouvant plus bouger son bras blessé, il essaya de se relever mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il sentit un coup fort sur l'arrière de son crâne qui projeta tout son être au sol, face contre terre. C'est à ce moment que la véritable douleur commença.

Humilié, mis à terre et l'épaule blessée, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il subissait simplement, rien de pire pour sa fierté. Les trois hommes valides le ruaient de coups de pieds dans les côtes, des deux côtés, lui crachaient dessus et insultaient son frère, puis ses parents décédés. Sasuke ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir rien faire pour se défendre, de ne pas pouvoir leur fermer ce qui leur servait de bouche. Il voulait malgré sa faiblesse les insulter à son tour, répondre mais il avait reçu un coup dans la mâchoire et était presque sûr qu'elle était bien abîmée au vu de la douleur et de la chaleur du sang qui le baignait lorsqu'il essayait de l'ouvrir. Il entendit la voix de l'homme dont il avait mutilé l'œil :

 **« Laissez-le moi, je veux le finir. »**

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire mais cela semblait plaire aux trois autres puisque Zaku leur ordonna de lui laisser la place. Il entendait la voix de l'autre lui dire avec des intonations d'excitation perverse et malsaine :

 **« On m'a dit que ta putain de mère avait cramé dans le temps. Pourquoi ne pas te laisser un petit souvenir d'elle dans ton dos ? »**

Sasuke sut qu'on allait lui marquer à fer chaud son dos. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre des cris de terreur et des ordres de fuite venant de ses assaillants. À moitié sonné, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait dans cette soudaine agitation et ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé d'être sauvé ou s'il devait au contraire pleurer une mort certaine. C'est le regard nacré de cette femme qui le hantait qui lui confirma la première option quand elle lui murmura de son doux sourire :

« Ne t'inquiète plus Sasuke, on les a fait partir. »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Sasuke avait l'impression d'être plus faible que jamais. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir presque autant que son épaule poignardée. Il sentait aussi que son visage devait être gonflé de partout, ses lèvres ne devaient plus qu'être des muqueuses gonflées et sa mâchoire devait être bien bleue en sentant la douleur qui en émanait. Il entendait des chuchotements à ses côtés : on ne voulait pas le réveiller. C'est ce qu'il pensa en premier lieu mais quand il se concentra sur ce qui se disait, il comprit plutôt qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il les entende. Il reconnut la voix de celle qui l'avait une fois de plus sauvé. Décidant de jouer à l'espion, il simula le sommeil afin de pouvoir écouter à son aise.

 **« Je t'ai dit que non, Hinata.**  
 **\- Mais, je te demande simplement de rester avec lui la nuit pour veiller à ce que sa blessure ne s'ouvre pas.**  
 **\- Hinata, je te le redis une autre fois et il s'agit de la dernière. »**

Sasuke entendait un certain énervement monté dans le ton de la voix de l'homme qui continuait :

 **« On l'a sauvé de ces salops, comme on le fait pour toutes les personnes que l'on voit en danger. On la ramené chez lui... »**

Tiens, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit.

 **« ... on lui a procuré les premiers soins, on a prévenu ses proches, à savoir son frère. Maintenant, on part et on le laisse se rétablir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais en faire plus pour lui.**  
 **\- Neji...**  
 **\- La conversation est close Hinata, je t'attends en bas. Tu as cinq minutes. »**

Sur cette dernière phrase au ton ferme et autoritaire, Sasuke entendit l'homme s'éloigner, l'ouverture d'une porte et l'escalier craquant sous les pas du dénommé Neji. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Et la phrase qu'elle prononça confirma qu'elle pensait de la même manière :

 **« Désolée Sasuke, mais je n'ai droit qu'à cinq minutes cette nuit. Alors arrête de faire semblant de dormir. »**

Sa dernière phrase l'avait surprise. Elle qui était toujours dans la finesse n'avait pas cherché à lui faire sa remarque de façon indirecte. Elle devait vraiment vouloir ne pas désobéir à ce Neji. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux et vit avec plaisir le visage de la jeune femme penché au-dessus du sien. Le peu de lumière qui éclairait la chambre permettait d'embellir ces êtres qui n'en avaient pourtant pas besoin. Une peau aussi lisse et pâle qu'une poupée de porcelaine, des petites lèvres mais pulpeuses, rosées comme de jeunes bourgeons et des yeux aussi purs que des perles de nacre. Sasuke l'avait rencontrée lors d'une nuit où il était blessé comme cette nuit-ci. Elle l'avait soigné et avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui avait posé des questions, ce qui apparemment avait touché la femme. Elle lui avait répondu que même si son espèce sauvait d'innombrables personnes, on ne les considérait que comme des créatures damnées qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Il était le seul qui leur avait témoigné une reconnaissance sincère.

 **« C'est la dernière fois que tu ais à me sauver,** dit-il en sachant très bien qu'il avait tort.  
 **\- Je l'espère sincèrement Sasuke. »** lui répondit-elle avec une douleur dans les yeux.

Et comme à chacune de leur rencontre, elle se coucha à ses côtés, collant le plus possible son corps fin pourvu de généreuses formes contre celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs du mal à rester impassible au côté de cette femme allongée de dos tout contre lui.

 **« Si seulement mon cousin savait...**  
 **\- C'était ton cousin ?**  
 **\- Oui, il s'appelle Neji.**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi vous étiez deux ce soir ?**  
 **\- Tu sais que chacun de nous à pour but de sauver un maximum de personnes ?**  
 **\- Oui et vous n'avez pas besoin d'être plusieurs.**  
 **\- Et bien Neji à trouver que je sauvais moins de personnes et que j'en sauvais une en particulier relativement souvent, avec laquelle je passais un peu trop de temps selon lui.**  
 **\- C'est de moi qu'il s'agit ?** demanda Sasuke en caressant les cheveux bleutés presque noir de la femme  
 **\- Oui et depuis qu'il s'en est rendu compte, il m'accompagne lors de mes permanences nocturnes. »**

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal aux côtes, cherchant le maximum de chaleur, elle qui en était entièrement dépourvue.

Sasuke voulait poser une dernière question avant qu'elle ne doive partir. Ils devaient leur rester deux minutes.

 **« Mais pourquoi te surveille-t-il ? C'est si grave que tu restes un petit moment avec moi de temps en temps.**  
 **\- Il s'inquiète Sasuke, il s'inquiète.**  
 **\- Il a peur que je te fasse du mal ? OK, je sais que j'arrive à bien me défendre mais jamais je ne pourrais vous infliger la moindre blessure.**  
 **\- Non, Sasuke. Il s'inquiète pour toi. »**

Un silence gêné s'installa. Sasuke eut le temps de repenser à la raison pour laquelle elle se blottissait dans ses bras. Contrairement à lui, il n'y avait aucune envie ou sentiment, elle aimait juste sa chaleur humaine. Et il repensa à ces êtres de la nuit. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, on les faisait tenir dans un unique clan qu'on nommait les Hyûga. Ils étaient une famille au don particulier. On ne savait pas trop s'ils étaient des humains mais on les surnommait vampires. Ils avaient presque toutes les caractéristiques pour y répondre ; le teint particulièrement clair et blafard, la vision d'un aigle, la force d'un fauve. Seule une chose n'était pas certaine pour confirmer les rumeurs disant qu'ils étaient des vampires : leur façon de se nourrir. Personne ne savait quel était leur régime alimentaire. Ces mêmes rumeurs disaient que le gouvernement les fournissait en sang en échange de leur aide à maintenir un semblant de paix dans les villes, de jour mais surtout de nuit. Ce qui était en tout cas certain pour Sasuke, c'était qu'ils participaient activement à la protection des habitants et qu'ils possédaient tous des yeux sans pupilles, une autre particularité qui n'était toutefois pas un signe de vampirisme.

Et puis Hinata s'était attachée à lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il savait juste qu'elle aimait se maintenir collée à cette chaleur qu'elle ne possédait pas. Se rappelant de sa nature pas très précisément définie, Sasuke demanda à Hinata des précisions quant à leur dangerosité suggérée par la brune.

 **« Comment ça, il s'inquiète pour moi ?**  
 **\- Nous ne devons pas nous attacher à un être humain, de peur que nos instincts les plus primaires ne ressurgissent. »**

Elle se leva sur cette phrase pour rejoindre son cousin. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna et lui dit qu'elle souhaitait le revoir mais dans des circonstances un peu moins douloureuses. Le blessé lui répondit par un simple sourire et elle partit, le laissant penser.

Sasuke ne savait justement plus quoi penser. Quand elle était avec lui, il avait tendance à oublier sa nature cachée, selon les rumeurs, celle d'un vampire. Depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé cette première fois et qu'il lui avait été reconnaissant en étant curieux, elle essayait de venir le voir le plus souvent possible, même lorsqu'il n'était pas blessé. Ils avaient établis des rencontres hebdomadaires. Tous les mercredis soir et les dimanches soir, ils se rencontraient dans le bar de son frère durant une heure ou deux, afin qu'elle puisse sauver quelques personnes. Lors de ces moments passés ensemble, elle incarnait la perfection pour Sasuke. Parlant avec finesse et discrétion. Souriant avec légèreté, riant avec délicatesse. Aucun de ses gestes n'était fait avec excès. Contrairement aux filles qu'ils avaient connues, elle ne feignait pas un intérêt soudain à ses paroles dans le but d'obtenir une nuit à ses côtés. Hinata, elle le lui faisait clairement savoir. Elle se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à mettre sa joue contre sa clavicule, lui chuchotant qu'elle avait froid. Alors que chacun des clients du bar pensait qu'il l'emmenait profiter de plaisirs voluptueux, ils partaient tous deux dans sa chambre, restant pures de toutes activités de cette catégorie. Seul son frère Itachi savait que Sasuke ne faisait que prendre Hinata dans ses bras et la réchauffer de sa chaleur humaine. Pendant ces instants, Sasuke ressentait par contre un autre désir mais le refoulait derrière toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait face à cet être qui ressemblait à un ange endormi dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait pensé à elle comme un potentiel danger.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un lui dire que ces êtres seraient dangereux. Son frère avait été l'un des premiers mais Sasuke ne l'avait jamais cru, jamais jusqu'à ce soir où Hinata lui avait avoué elle-même qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse. Mais elle ne lui avait livré aucune explication.

La fatigue l'emporta sur ses réflexions. Sasuke sombra dans le sommeil, sommeil peuplé de songes pour la plupart effrayants où une belle femme à la peau pâle, aux yeux purs, à la chevelure longue le tuait avant de le sauver d'un simple contact, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Sasuke avait passé une semaine d'un ennui déprimant. Installé sur la terrasse grise de l'Akatsuki, il renvoya son frère d'un geste de main. Itachi avait une fois de plus décidé de prendre le rôle de leur mère disparue et lui avait apporté un breuvage au goût indéfinissable. Il avait été à ses petits soins tout en le réprimandant sans cesse durant toute la convalescence de Sasuke. Il l'avait empêché de sortir jusqu'à ce que ses bleus et ses douleurs sur son ventre disparaissent. Ce jour était donc le premier où Sasuke pouvait sortir à l'extérieur du bar. Il avait cependant profité de son emprisonnement pour écouter ce qui se disait entre les clients à propos de cette étrange police qu'on surnommait de vampires dont faisait partie Hinata. Ils avaient mentionné plusieurs fois que ces mystérieux êtres possédaient des secrets sombres bien cachés par le gouvernement. L'un des clients, qui avait semblé être plutôt bien renseigné, se nommait Shikamaru. Il avait évoqué des disparitions de corps sans nom ou non réclamés et de poches de sang dans les hôpitaux de leur ville. Sasuke, qui avait eu une aventure avec un médecin plutôt réputé du service des urgences, avait décidé de reprendre contact avec lui afin d'exploiter la piste qu'avait suggéré Shikamaru.

Une femme aux cheveux roses, svelte et aux yeux brillants comme deux émeraudes s'approcha de sa table. Habillée modestement, comme presque tout le monde dans ce pays de violence, elle portait une veste en jean sans artifice ainsi qu'un jean un peu délavé. Son sac à main noir devait dissimuler une arme quelconque de défense, c'était une femme. Elle le regardait sans animosité, pas comme les autres ex qu'il avait connues. Elle s'assit sans attendre qu'il le lui demande, croisa ses mains sur la table et attendit, le fixant de ses orbes verts. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Sasuke ne passa pas par quatre chemins et aborda le sujet pour lequel il avait appelé la dénommée :

 **« Sakura, te souviens-tu de cet homme que tu avais accompagné dans ses derniers instants ? »**

Il vit l'intérêt vif des yeux de la jeune femme s'atténuer, il n'avait pas répondu à ses attentes. Elle soupira tout en rapprochant ses coudes de son buste, remontant ses épaules et détourna le regard sur les passants.

 **« Bonjour Sasuke, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi direct, toujours aussi peu cordial. Enfin, oui, je m'en souviens, dit-elle en ramenant son regard sur lui. Sinon, tu vas bien depuis ?**  
 **\- Hn, tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? »**

Sasuke voyait l'énervement apparaître dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il l'agaçait : elle pensait certainement renouer avec lui mais il s'entêtait à se servir d'elle pour obtenir des informations, c'est ce qu'elle devait penser. Il ne la trouvait pas méchante, même fort sympathique, mais elle était bien trop dévouée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ça n'avait fonctionné entre eux. Pour l'instant, elle résistait à lui livrer les informations qu'il souhaitait, mais à un moment ou un autre, elle les lui donnerait.

 **« Tu connaissais cet homme ? Tu ne m'as pourtant rien dit à l'époque.**  
 **\- Il y a juste une chose que je veux savoir Sakura.**  
 **\- Et bien demande clairement ce que tu veux...** répliqua-t-elle laissant transparaître sa déception.  
 **\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait disparu juste après son décès et que tu ne savais pas où il se trouvait. »**

Elle l'écoutait en hochant simplement la tête, confirmant ses dires qui ravivaient en elle de tristes souvenirs. Sasuke continua en relatant qu'elle avait cherché un moment le lieu où le corps du vieil homme avait bien pu disparaître mais qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle s'était juste rendu compte que ces disparitions étaient choses communes pour les décédés qui n'avaient aucune famille ou de proches connus. Il lui rappela qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour éclaircir ce mystère. À ces mots, les yeux de la jeune femme reflétèrent une douleur qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas effacée :

 **« Tu vas oser me demander ce que j'ai pu découvrir alors que tu m'as quitté le lendemain même... »**

Elle ne criait pas, du moins pas encore. Elle essayait de contrôler ses émotions, de rester la plus placide possible. Il savait qu'il passait pour un véritable goujat, mais il avait besoin de ses informations et il savait qu'elle les détenait, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné ses recherches. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait continuer à faire confiance à Hinata. Il prit alors une inspiration avant de dire à Sakura sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant :

 **« Écoute Sakura, je suis vraiment désolé de voir que tu en souffres encore mais je ne peux rien faire et encore moins remonter le temps.**  
 **\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici alors, pour me voir te supplier, me voir souffrir !?** s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.  
 **\- Je ne veux rien de tout ça, je veux juste que tu me donnes ces informations et que tu m'oublies, que tu arrêtes de te faire souffrir.**  
 **\- Et pourquoi je devrais te dire ce que je sais ? Pourquoi l'homme qui n'a pas attendu que j'aille un peu mieux pour partir voudrait entendre les autres horreurs qui m'ont fait souffrir ! »**

Il était surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et il lui sembla qu'elle s'en voulait d'en avoir autant dit. Le temps de quelques secondes, sa mine s'était décomposée, comme si elle revivait ses moments de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir ainsi mais il n'en montra rien. Il attendait qu'elle se confie, il savait qu'elle allait le faire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, scrutant un regard qui les observait ou une personne voulant se faire discrète. Sasuke sut alors que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire relevait du confidentiel. Il voulut l'aider et lui toucha les mains qu'elle maintenait fortement serrées. Ce contact sembla la surprendre et la détendre un peu. Elle inspira profondément avant de dire de commencer :

 **« Quand tu es parti, j'étais comme perdue, je ne comprenais pas ces raisons que tu m'avais expliquées. Me dire que j'étais trop dévouée, trop attachée à toi... Je savais que j'allais déprimer mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis comparée à ces personnes dont le corps disparaît après leur décès. Je me suis dit qu'elles auraient donné tant de choses pour qu'une personne soit envers elles telle que je l'étais envers toi. C'est ainsi que je suis partie le jour même où tu m'as quittée à l'hôpital, avec la ferme intention de trouver où était passé ce vieil homme, ces gens, qu'une personne se souvienne au moins de eux. »**

Elle reprit sa respiration. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Sasuke voyait qu'elle luttait pour les retirer de la chaleur des siennes mais elle n'arrivait pas s'y résoudre. Une autre chose semblait lui provoquer ses tremblements. Elle reprit mais cette fois d'une voix bien moins assurée, presque chuchotant :

 **« J'ai pris des risques pour trouver ce que je cherchais, j'ai failli me faire surprendre durant ces dix jours de recherches. Mais j'y suis arrivée et ce que j'ai découvert était tout simplement atroce. »**

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Sasuke commençait à avoir peur d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui révéler. Mais il ne devait rien montrer, Sakura faisait l'effort de revivre quelque chose qui la faisait souffrir, juste pour lui.

 **« Toutes ces personnes disparues servaient de buffet à des monstres du gouvernement. Ces pauvres personnes se faisaient vider de leur sang pour nourrir cette putain de police du gouvernement. Puis, on les faisait disparaître, ne laissant aucune preuve de leur ancienne existence. »**

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sasuke était comme paralysé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il ne sortit de son état de stupeur qu'une fois que Sakura retira brusquement ses mains de ses paumes et se leva. Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle restait toujours la femme forte qu'il avait connue. Son visage avait retrouvé une expression ferme.

 **« Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir. Ne m'appelle plus à présent, surtout si c'est pour te servir encore de moi. »**

Plus aucune larme ne s'écoulait de ses yeux, des yeux qui montraient toute sa détermination. Mais il y vit encore et toujours cette lueur triste d'espoir qui subsistait malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier mais elle lui tourna le dos avant, le laissant seul réaliser qu'Hinata était bien ce que certains appelaient les _vampires du gouvernement_.

* * *

Sasuke avait décidé de se promener un peu avant de rentrer. Il avait emprunté une rue qui le menait dans des quartiers pas trop insalubres mais où peu de personnes s'aventuraient. Il était ainsi tranquille de réfléchir librement : il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses idées.

Ils étaient nombreux à surnommer ces personnes de vampires. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur, et tout le monde savait que des vampires avaient besoin de sang pour se nourrir. Jusqu'alors, il ne croyait à aucune de ces fabulations. Mais malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de fabulations, mais d'un fait bien réel. Pourquoi ne s'était-il donc pas plus questionné sur leur nature particulière, sur les autorisations que leur fournissaient le gouvernement, sur la nature même des personnes qui étaient à la tête du gouvernement ? Non, pour lui, vampires avaient juste été un surnom et ces personnes n'étaient qu'un corps particulier de la sécurité, sécurité qui manquait cruellement dans leur sombre pays. Hinata était son Ange Gardien. Celle qui le secourait, celle qui enfreignait les règles des siens pour rester avec lui. Elle n'était que le bien. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette nouvelle pensée de surgir.

Ils protégeaient la population, certes, mais n'effectuaient-ils pas leur ronde uniquement selon les demandes du gouvernement ? Sasuke savait qu'il y avait des quartiers où jamais un vampire ne s'était aventuré pour sauver qui que ce soit. Il se trouvait justement dans l'un d'entre eux. Il balança un coup de pied dans une canette de bière qui traînait contre le mur d'une vieille maison, coincée entre deux immeubles à l'état médiocre. Cette dernière rencontra violemment le mur de la maisonnette et le peu de liquide qui restait s'y répandit.

Cela lui fit penser à l'étrange relation qu'il entretenait avec Hinata. Pourquoi elle était ainsi avec lui ? Voulait-elle goûter au sang d'une personne encore vivante sachant qu'elle ne buvait que celui de personnes fraîchement mortes. Il s'interdit toutes autres pensées malveillantes à l'égard de la brune. Si elle et les siens buvaient ce sang, c'était déjà qu'ils en avaient besoin pour vivre et surtout que c'était ce que le gouvernement leur fournissait. Le seul à blâmer était le gouvernement. Il faisait disparaitre les corps, il se débarrassait des exclus de la société, comme il cherchait à faire un tri dans ceux qu'il voulait sauver. Les vampires ne faisaient qu'exécuter les ordres, et ils sauvaient déjà un grand nombre de personnes. Hinata était toujours là pour le sauver, il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre la pareille.

Il allait bientôt rejoindre un quartier plus fréquenté et qui était surveillé par cette police mais un groupe surgit de l'ombre. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs traits, ils étaient tous masqués. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner qu'il était plus que jamais pris dans un fourbiez. Il poursuivit sa route, se rapprochant d'eux, sans leur adresser le moindre regard, c'était l'unique chose censée qu'il pouvait faire face à ce genre d'individus. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Leur groupe comportait trois hommes et deux femmes. Ce sont d'ailleurs elles qui s'approchèrent de lui. Elles lui barrèrent le chemin, l'obligeant à s'arrêter sous un lampadaire qui ne tarderait pas à s'allumer : la nuit commençait à tomber. Malgré leur masque, Sasuke devinait leur sourire. L'une possédait de grands yeux noirs, aussi noirs que ses longs cheveux attachés. L'autre possédait une chevelure rouge comme le sang et ses yeux étaient également noirs. Sasuke ne les avait jamais vus. La femme brune se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à lui toucher le bras. Il avait décidé de ne faire aucun mouvement, même quand elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

 **« Nous sommes venus te chercher. Notre maître à de nouveau besoin d'un cobaye. »**

Elle se recula et retira sa main de son bras, ne lui laissant qu'une sensation de dégoût sur la peau. La rousse se joignit alors aux côtés de la brune et lui adressa la parole :

 **« C'est quoi ton nom ? »**

Il préférait ne rien répondre, même s'il savait ce que cela risquerait d'enclencher.

 **« Tu ne t'appelle pas,** reprit la rousse, **eh bien tant mieux. Notre maître se fera un plaisir de te trouver un prénom approprié. Tu vas venir avec nous ? »**

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il attendait de trouver une faille pour s'enfuir mais leur positionnement était parfait. Les deux filles étaient devant lui. À son côté gauche, il y avait le mur d'un immeuble, derrière lui, deux des hommes du groupe et à sa droite, une ruelle sombre devant laquelle attendait un homme aussi grand que musclé, au crâne partiellement rasé. Il ne pouvait tenter aucune fuite, aussi rapide qu'il pouvait l'être. Un des hommes à l'arrière haussa la voix, apparemment impatient :

 **« Grouillez-vous un peu ! On n'a pas que ça à faire. S'il coopère pas, on le bute et l'affaire est réglée !**  
 **\- Ferme-la Sakon !** cria la rousse. **On va le ramener, et on n'aura pas besoin de vous les mecs pour ça. »**

À cet instant, la brune s'élança vers lui et l'attaqua d'un coup de pied feinté avant de lui asséner un coup de poignard au niveau du rein qu'il esquiva en se décalant sur la gauche. Il la trouvait très rapide. Voyant qu'elle se battait sans armes, il en profita pour attaquer. Du côté intérieur de ses paumes, il lui frappa le cou mais fut vite bloquer par les mains de la brune. Elle essaya de lui briser les poignets en les tordant mais il retira ses mains avant, lui porta un coup de pied lifté dans les côtes avant de se reculer, dos au mur. Il ne laissait ainsi personne hors de son champ de vision. Il venait de commettre une erreur. Alors qu'il était concentré sur la brune et se battait contre elle, la rousse s'était placée derrière le lampadaire, attendant qu'il s'élance vers le mur et se mette à sa portée. Elle ne lui laissa même pas comprendre son erreur qu'elle était déjà sur lui, assise sur son torse, une lame sous sa gorge.

Il aurait pu tenter quelque chose mais les quatre autres s'étaient rapprochés, l'entourant complètement. La rousse qui le maintenait au sol pencha ses lèvres masquées vers son oreille et lui murmura :

 **« Tu sais qu't'es un p'tit veinard ? Le maître te réserve le meilleur sort, peut-être mieux que nous. Tu ne vas même pas mourir, crapule ! »**

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle le blessa d'un autre poignard qu'elle tenait à la main gauche au biceps gauche. Il retint un cri de douleur, ne bronchant pas. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Qui était ce maître dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler ?

 **« Tayuya, le blesse pas trop,** fit le dernier des trois hommes, portant un bandage en plus de son masque, ne laissant qu'un unique œil à la lumière du lampadaire qui venait de s'allumer.  
 **\- Laisse-moi faire, le maître pensera simplement qu'il a un peu trop résisté. »**

Et elle lui entailla à nouveau le biceps gauche. L'homme baraqué qui s'avérait être roux la souleva avant qu'elle ne lui assène un troisième coup. S'il avait compris, les cinq ne devaient pas trop l'amocher. Il en profita pour se relever d'un bond et voler les deux poignards de la rousse. Il s'attaqua à l'œil le plus proche, à savoir un homme aux cheveux entre le bleu et le violet. Ce dernier hurla mais fit une chose qui terrifia Sasuke. Sa tête se retourna à 180 ° et dévoila le même visage. Sasuke connu pour la première fois une violence démente. L'homme siamois lui déchiqueta les flancs de courtes lames tranchantes à la vitesse d'un tourbillon, ne laissant que peu de peau intacte de blessures. Les coups plurent ensuite, des coups de poings d'une force pure et à une vitesse incroyable, presque surhumaine. Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à retomber au sol, presque inconscient. Ses côtes nouvellement soignées avaient été brisées une nouvelle fois, son épaule droite avait été déboîtée, l'autre saignait abondamment. Des entailles peu profondes parcouraient son cou et son pantalon était en charpie, tout comme sa peau en dessous. Il vit un point s'approcher dangereusement de sa figure mais qui fit stopper par l'homme roux.

 **« Arrête ça, le maître a dit dans le meilleur état possible. »**

Cela suffit à ce qu'il ne reçut plus de coups. Mais ce fut un court moment de répit. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans la nuit tombante. Claire et posée.

 **« Orochimaru vous a observé. Il estime que cet homme a finalement un bien fort potentiel. Il veut que vous l'ameniez aux portes de la mort.**  
 **\- Vraiment, Kimimaro ? Aux portes de la mort ?** demanda l'homme au bandage.  
 **\- Il a juste précisé de ne pas abîmer ces organes vitaux et surtout, de le laisser en vie. Fais-leur bien comprendre, Dosu. »**

Puis il entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner. Sasuke se savait mort. Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de la rousse qui prit une autre arme accrochée à sa cuisse. Cette même lueur éclaira le regard de l'homme siamois. Sasuke essaya de se relever, en vain. Il ne réussit qu'à cracher du sang. Il ferma alors les yeux. Le premier coup semblait être un parpaing enfoncé dans sa cuisse droite qui le fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le lampadaire, le choc lui brisant presque le dos. On lui avait juste donné un coup de pied. Il ne survivrait pas.

Soudain, les bruits d'un coup de poing cassant des côtes et d'un impact sur le sol se firent entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir qu'Hinata était de nouveau présente, le protégeant, même dans ce quartier où jamais un vampire n'était intervenu. Il réussit à rester conscient pour assister à la transformation de ses agresseurs, ils prenaient tous une teinte grise et voyaient leur force décupler. Il ne savait pas si Hinata réussirait à tout gérer mais ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

* * *

Une chose humide caressait une blessure sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne put rien distinguer, l'obscurité emplissait le lieu. Il essaya de se redresser mais abandonna rapidement l'idée, son état était bien pire que la dernière fois. Essayant d'oublier ces différentes douleurs, il se concentra sur trois de ses sens pour se situer. Il sentait l'odeur de sa chambre, possédant des effluves légères de son parfum et des alcools émanant du bar du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'entendait rien, ce devait être le petit matin. Il sentait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Son torse nu était parcouru de cette chose humide de temps à autre. Étonnamment, quand la chose se retirait, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur émaner de son ancien emplacement, il ne sentait plus rien en fait. Cela l'inquiétait. Il voulut bouger les bras malgré que ces derniers le fassent atrocement souffrir mais un poids bien plus important que la chose humide se fit sentir sur ses hanches : une personne était à califourchon sur lui. L'inconnu rabaissa les bras de Sasuke d'une grande douceur et il devina qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata.

 **« Hinata, qu'est-ce que... »**

Sa voix était plus faible et brisée que jamais. Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, lui demandant implicitement d'arrêter de parler. Elle s'adressa à lui :

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Tes blessures seront bientôt complètement soignées. »**

Il se rappela alors de ces visages gris et monstrueux. Les cinq de qui elle l'avait sauvé.

 **« Hinata, tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu...**  
 **\- Non, Sasuke. Je n'ai rien. Plus rien. Tout va bien maintenant. »**

Puis elle bougea, s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle s'excusa de s'être assise de cette façon avant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il bouge et aggrave ses blessures. Sasuke aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage à ce moment car sa voix était pleine de gêne. Elle reprit la parole, toujours avec cette teinte d'embarras dans sa voix :

 **« Je voulais t'expliquer la façon dont je t'avais soigné cette fois mais,** elle fit une pause et reprit sur un ton bien plus assuré, **il faut que tu apprennes qui étaient ses personnes.**  
 **\- Je t'écoute, Hinata.**  
 **\- Elles ne sont pas normales. Un homme du nom d'Orochimaru essaye de créer des humains qui pourraient nous surpasser physiquement. Pour cela, il fait d'innombrables expériences inhumaines et a besoin de donneurs et de receveurs. »**

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Sasuke avait compris. Les hommes qui l'avaient agressé étaient des receveurs envoyés par cet Orochimaru. De ce qu'il avait compris, cet Orochimaru le voulait comme receveur, un receveur particulier qui plus est puisqu'il avait voulu l'amener dans ses dernières limites. Hinata était arrivée juste à temps, comme toujours. Il l'en remercia et il entendit ce rire si particulier qu'elle avait quand elle était embarrassée. Puis il repensa à Sakura, à ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, qu'ils étaient de véritables vampires.

 **« Hinata ?**  
 **\- Oui, Sasuke.**  
 **\- Vous êtes de véritables vampires ? »**

Il sentit le malaise naître en elle. La brune s'éloigna et se leva de son lit. Il savait qu'elle allait partir et fit des efforts pour soulever son bras et retenir de justesse un tissu qu'il jugeait au toucher être un long manteau en cuir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne peur et parte.

 **« Comment m'as-tu soigné ce soir ? Je sais que tu as usé de tes formidables dons sur moi. Je veux juste savoir comment un vampire soigne une personne irrécupérable comme moi. »**

Il crut qu'elle partait mais elle était juste allée allumer la lumière avant de revenir s'installer à ses côtés, assise sur son lit. Il voyait enfin son visage et y décela une larme qui avait presque fini sa route sur son teint de porcelaine. Elle lui sourit si tendrement qu'il savait qu'il avait réussi à la mettre en confiance. Elle lui dirait tout et il n'y aurait plus de mystère entre eux.

Sasuke avait chaud. Très chaud. Elle lui avait expliqué comment elle avait procédé pour le soigner et avait maintenant des teintes rosées sur ses joues. Cette chose humide qu'il avait sentit était en faite la langue d'Hinata. Elle lui avait expliqué que la salive de vampire contenait des anticorps puissants qui empêchait une infection et accélérait le processus de guérison. Elle avait considéré que l'état des blessures de Sasuke était bien trop grave pour qu'elle les soigne avec du matériel traditionnel. De plus, elles s'étaient certainement infectées durant le combat qu'elle avait mené contre les receveurs. Elle n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque. Et depuis l'explication, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser de cette méthode et n'avait pas dérosi. Cela rassura Sasuke d'un côté, il avait tendance à penser qu'elle était pure de toutes pensées luxueuses avec son comportement habituel. Mais ces teintes et ses excuses manifestaient du contraire. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il était normal qu'il ne sente plus rien après, cela durait quelques minutes. Et il était vrai que depuis son réveil, il sentait enfin toutes les parties de son corps, toujours bien douloureuses. Mais une autre question s'imposa dans son esprit :

 **« Tu as pu résister à boire mon sang ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr, je me contrôle, Sasuke. Et j'ai l'habitude de sauver des personnes en sang, de les soigner. Tu le sais bien ?**  
 **\- Certes, mais c'était autre chose là. »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de développer que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à grande volée, dévoilant le cousin d'Hinata, les traits glacials mais ne dissimulant pas pour autant sa fureur.

 **« Hinata, où étais-tu passée ! Tu devais être présente au secteur 8 ce soir, avec moi !**  
 **\- Je suis allée le sauver avant de te rejoindre.**  
 **\- Et tu es encore ici, à le dorloter pendant que des personnes souffrent ! J'en ai ...que »**

Neji s'approcha de Sasuke à grand pas et tira avec violence sa cousine. L'Uchiwa protesta mais fut coupé par le regard presque effrayé de l'homme.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Hinata ? »**

Sasuke comprit que la cicatrisation de blessures par salive de vampire laissait une trace différente. Il leva un tout petit peu la tête, sa clavicule devait aussi être endommagée car ce simple geste le fit grimacer. En descendant son regard sur son torse, il vit que sa peau normalement rose après une cicatrisation était noire et fumante.

 **« Je l'ai juste soigné, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang pour employer la façon traditionnelle.**  
 **\- Te rends-tu seulement compte que tu aurais pu ...**  
 **\- Perdre le contrôle et me vider ? »** termina Sasuke de sa voix cassée.

Neji et Hinata se rappelèrent de sa présence. De la peine ou de l'amusement face à son sarcasme, le regard de la jeune femme était indéchiffrable. Celui de son cousin éclatait de surprise. Il se retourna vers Hinata et lui demanda :

 **« Il sait ?**  
 **\- Oui, et il m'a l'air détenir plus d'informations qu'il ne m'a encore dit.**  
 **\- C'est toi qui lui as dit ?**  
 **\- Non. »**

Neji avait l'air de se contenir pour ne pas laisser échapper sa panique face à cette révélation. Il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras de sa cousine et l'emmena tout en disant sombrement à Sasuke :

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais exactement mais je reviendrai m'occuper de ton cas après...**  
 **\- Non, tu ne lui feras rien !** cria Hinata en se détachant violemment de sa poigne. **Il ne nous fera rien, tu ne lui feras rien non plus !**  
 **\- Hinata, cesse tes caprices et réfléchis ! Tu sais bien que toute personne au courant doit disparaître. C'est ce qu'il veut.**  
 **\- Mais je ne veux pas ! »**

Et elle revint à grande vitesse vers Sasuke. Ce dernier ne savait quoi dire, il sentait que sa vie allait bousculer à tout moment. Hinata se rassit à ses côtés et plongea sa main dans sa chevelure, lui refroidissant le crâne qu'il avait chaud :

 **« Cette fois, c'est toi qui a besoin de ma température corporelle.**  
 **\- Hinata, reviens ici !** l'appela son cousin.  
 **\- Tiens-tu à moi Sasuke ? »**

Sa question avait pris de court les deux hommes. Neji fut le premier à réagir. Il sortit simplement de la chambre et referma la porte, non sans la claquer avec violence. Sasuke, lui, n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu. Il contemplait seulement les prunelles claires de la femme qui lui avait posé cette question. Cette douceur était toujours présente sur ces traits, mais une autre émotion venait les troubler. Le doute mais aussi l'espoir. Sasuke ne réfléchit plus et répondit juste :

 **« Et toi, tu tiens à moi ?**  
 **\- Je... ne sais pas comment répondre,** dit-elle en détournant le regard.  
 **\- Dis-moi juste ce qui te passe par la tête ?**  
 **\- Je veux que tu sois avec moi, à jamais. »**

Le corps de Sasuke se réchauffa à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était celle de son cœur qui surpassait tout le reste. Elle lui avait dit en le fixant dans les yeux, les joues rosies, juste honnête, comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Elle attendait sa réponse qu'il ne tarda pas à donner :

 **« Si je le pouvais, je me blesserais tous les jours. »**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, elle avait compris. Il leva sa main pour lui toucher la joue. Elle était aussi lisse que celle d'une poupée mais douce comme une peau de bébé. Il ne sentait plus les douleurs qui lui parcouraient le corps. Hinata glissa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse. Il souleva alors sa deuxième main pour la placer derrière sa nuque, repoussant ses longs cheveux. Leur regard s'intensifia et il n'eut pas besoin de réellement attirer la tête de la femme, elle l'avançait en même temps. Leur nez se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent. Ils gardaient les yeux ouverts, absorbés par le regard de l'autre. Puis elle soupira, un soupir aussi léger qu'une brise printanière. Leurs yeux se fermèrent ensemble et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.

Ce baiser était doux, la signature même d'Hinata. Sasuke en voulait néanmoins plus et souhaitait approfondir le baiser. Il le rendit plus passionné et envoûtant. Hinata se détacha de ses lèvres et lui embrassa la commissure, puis la mâchoire, remontant juste en dessous de son lobe avant de descendre sur son cou. Il perdait des sensations aux endroits où elle l'embrassait pour quelques secondes, ses blessures n'étant que des égratignures. Il ressentait néanmoins le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Il sentit soudain une douleur très vive à un moment puis perdit toutes sensations. Hinata se décolla alors vivement de son cou, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Sasuke voulut s'asseoir sur son lit mais ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement, ses côtes étaient bien trop douloureuses. Intérieurement, Sasuke jurait contre ces blessures qui l'embêtaient pour des actes pareils. Il voulut faire comprendre à Hinata qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance mais il comprit en voyant son regard que c'était autre chose que la cicatrisation rapide qui l'inquiétait.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si je deviens complètement noir, ce sera juste une preuve de tes baisers sur mes petites blessures.**  
 **\- Je... tu... désolée, je... Non... »**

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Seuls des mots sortaient de sa bouche dans un ordre détruit. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle semblait paralysée en le regardant. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce changement radical de comportement.

 **« Je vais bien Hinata. Grâce à toi, je soignerai plus vite. Ce...**  
 **\- Tu ne guériras pas, Sasuke. Je t'ai mordu. »**

Les sanglots qu'elle parvenait à retenir jaillirent de ses yeux. Elle avait mis une main devant sa bouche, hoquetant brusquement. Sasuke allait à nouveau lui caresser la joue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Il sentit cependant une brûlure au niveau de son cou, le même endroit où la soudaine douleur était apparue pendant leurs baisers. Cette chaleur intense se diffusait dans son corps entier, parcourant ses vaisseaux sanguins à grande vitesse. Hinata se rendait compte de la douleur qu'il subissait et allongea sa tête contre son torse, étouffant ses sanglots.

 **« Mon cousin avait raison, Sasuke. L'amour d'un vampire n'amène que la malédiction.**  
 **\- Hinata... »**

Ce qu'elle venait d'avouer indirectement à Sasuke le revigora, lui procurant un intense plaisir. Il essayait de lui parler, de lui répondre et de la réconforter mais la douleur était bien trop puissante. Il sentait son corps se modifier, rapidement mais à la fois lentement. Ses os se renforçaient, ceux cassés se réparaient pour devenir plus solides. Il avait l'impression d'être entaillé de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses cris. Il comprit enfin, elle l'avait transformé. Il allait devenir l'un des siens. Il l'entendait pleurer sur son torse, s'excusant de l'aimer, de l'avoir maudit. Si il ne souffrait pas autant, il l'aurait remerciée de l'aimer et de l'avoir béni.

* * *

 _Et voici la fin ! Il était plutôt long, n'est-ce-pas ? En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^  
_ _Bien sûr, je répondrais aux guest sur mon profil. À la prochaine !_


End file.
